idk what to name this
by Alice-Cookies
Summary: This is...some random fanfic where my OC, Alice, changes Billie Joe Armstrong into a vampire.


Following contains blood and sexual themes~

Not too much though o.o

"**Ne~, Billie-kun." [Ne = Hey] [ Alice is part Japanese, so she could be heard throwing Japanese words into the English language. ]**

**The short, dark haired man swiftly turned his head around, expecting a small, neon-green haired girl with puckered lips that's willing to hug anything.**

"**O-oh, Alice…" he said, not surprised. He thought, 'What could this woman possibly want at the break of a new day…?'**

**Billie had been up throughout the whole night, just as Alice would every night. Except instead of feasting on other beings, the still-human-Billie would just be doing what he normally does when he's not with his band.**

"**Did you want something to eat? I know humans tend to get hungry at this time of day." She smiled as if it was the first time meeting him, embarrassed, shy, and confused.**

"**Uhhh, no thanks. I don't think I'm eating anymore." He said, his eyes fixed on the computer screen.**

**Alice grew disappointed that he wasn't paying attention to her. She grunted angrily and said, "Oh, come on, take your eyes of the monitor, you idiot!"**

**Billie was shocked at this language, since she was normally huggy with him. He turned around, staring sheepishly at her. "Huh?" His smeared black eyeliner made him seem almost dead. Despite his well-being, Alice liked it.**

**Alice sighed. Then she took a step forward, grabbing Billie's signature red tie [that was untied by now] and yanking him upward, to plant a soft kiss on his lips.**

* * *

**Alice grew fond of Billie over the few months they were dating. She was still heartbroken about her 25 year marriage that she just dissed. Since Alice is a vampire, she's technically dead and will never age…and this one marriage was between her and another vampire, until she realized that he didn't care much for her. Then, she basically just left and never came back.**

**During this short period of insanity, she discovered her biological brother-who was also her mirrored twin. She didn't like him at first, mainly because she couldn't stand the male version of herself, so she ignored him.**

**But this man--Corpse, her mirrored twin--didn't take no for an answer. He had been working as a ninja servant to The Greatest Night Stalkers [Highest class of vampiric beings] and had enough of them. They were making him stalk every human that appeared as 'infamous'. Eventually they made him stalk a celebrity that played a 'vampire'. But since he didn't like the idea of getting in big trouble with the police [they would notice that he doesn't age after 5 + years in prison] he slacked off and discovered Alice. He stayed with her until they bonded greatly, and when they were at this one bar doing the wrong thing [they were getting drunk] Alice met Billie. She was so infatuated by him that she took him home on the first night, unexpectedly. Corpse did not approve of this, so when feeding upon the blood of a dead animal a month later.**

* * *

**After Billie received the unexpected kiss, his stomach growled. **

"**You see," Alice said proudly. "I told you humans get hungry at this time of day. As if I wasn't a human before. I used to do this all the time! I remember one time my friend and I-" **

**As Alice continued to babble on about stuff Billie would never understand, he caught himself staring into Alice's dark, luscious red eyes. He'd never noticed how…how smiley they were. Then he thought about her annoying, typical blonde-type personality. 'Ah, it can't be too bad. I mean, she has a beautiful face, a nice body, an even, pale skin tone…she's like an angel. Only…a gothic angel, haha. Nice.' He thought.**

"**Wha--are…are you staring into my eyes?" She said, surprised.**

"**What? Oh…y-yes…" He was staring at the floor, embarrassed, and every now and then during the short, awkward silence, his eyes glanced up to meet hers, which were looking directly at his. He thought Alice might have been angry at him.**

"**Billie," She said softly. But when she opened her mouth again, all that would come out was a moan because Billie's open mouth had met hers.**

**Then he pulled his face away from hers, he didn't want that usual throbbing sensation in his pants. But Alice, on the other hand, was trying to get closer to him, because Billie never started the fun.**

"**Billie?" She repeated.**

"**Hm?" He made eye contact with her.**

**Alice grinned wolfishly then jumped forward, attacking her lover with kisses, then landed on the bed that was in the small room. She giggled, tickling Billie as he couldn't help but die laughing. Eventually, they ended up chasing each other around the room shirtless, and later they would be throwing pillows, causing complete anarchy in the room. Soon, they both laid flat on the bed, catching their breath from the running [although Alice didn't really need it]**

**Billie managed to escape another laugh just before he jumped up to play 'Lost in You' on the computer. Then he pounced onto Alice, kissing her and tangling his fingers through her hair. **

**Then it got to the point where Alice's pointy fangs were yearning to bite something. She gave Billie a worried look, but he ignored it. His tongue slipped into her mouth, but suddenly Billie shuddered with pain, and pulled his bleeding tongue back.**

"**Billie!? Is something wrong?" Alice asked, scared half to death.**

**He hesitated as he swallowed the large amount of blood. "Nah, just…got…cut…" It took him a moment to realize that Alice had been very thirsty for someone's blood. He shuddered again, only this time because of fear, thinking of all the possible things that could happen.**

"**I…I don't want to hurt you." She held onto his arm.**

"**Its okay…" He said nervously.**

**They took a minute before laughing about it and continuing on.**

**Alice slid her hand down his chest, noticing that he had lost weight from his eating habits. She lowered her head to Billie's neck, and tried hard not to lean in, doing what her instincts are telling her to do right now. She couldn't help it--so she merely kissed his neck. **

"**Alice, I wouldn't mind it if you would…" Billie fumbled, trying to find the right word. **

"**Huh? Are you saying…?" She looked curiously into his exotic pale green eyes, filled with hints of yellow around the pupil. She marveled at the beauty of their color, imagining them red now. What they would be when she'd change him.**

**Billie was only staring at her, wondering what she was thinking right now. "Y'know," -he landed his classic phrase- "Let your imagination run wild. I want to see if you were thinking what I was thinking." He grinned slyly.**

**She looked at him, and Billie was trying to read her unusual expression.**

**Alice did not want to hurt him, but if it meant being with him eternally, she would be willing to go the extra mile. Her red eyes glowed as she was planning her meal.**

**She thought, 'Its just like any other person…just do this quickly and don't over do it…' Her eyes glared at his, a seemingly long time, looking at the pretty aurora going on in them before they would switch to pale red irises and thin slits for pupils.**

**Her semi-open mouth was hovering above his neck, unsure if she should bite him or not…**

**Then her teeth met his skin, pinching two small holes in his neck. The smell of blood swam through the air, and that made her suck harder, which made Billie squeal with pain.**

**It wasn't long before Billie's pupils had been narrowed into permanent slits, and his eye color changed to a light shade of red. Also, light blue veins were dominating his skin, making his skin paler. And, his own little fangs were appearing, although he would need to grow into them.**

**As blood was dripping down his neck, and down Alice's mouth, the two of them smiled contently at the long future they had ahead of them.**

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END.**

**xD**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Except for Alice and Corpse and 'The Greatest Night Stalkers' [random name I came up with lol]**


End file.
